Mother's Milk
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: In which goblins are much more vile than previously suspected. The goblins want something from Kili...and the way in which they take it will scars on the young dwarf not easily healed. (Durincest)


(A/N) Well, happy release day to one and to all (if it happens to be release day for you). In honor of the day, I will be putting out another batch of freshly baked one shots, including this horrible bit of Kili torture, some Fili/Kili size kink, a harem story, one that actually does _not_ include angst (I know, you're shocked, right?), and a little fem!Kili/Tauriel dubcon…among others. (evil grins all around) This particular prompt asked for Kili to be forcibly 'milked' for his seed.

Warnings: Rape, gang rape, goblin sex, and mild Durincest.

**Mother's Milk**

"Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize," the Great Goblin ordered one of his scribes, who quickly hurried off to carry out the order. "And in the meantime, I think we'll prepare another gift for the Defiler. The babe's seed, I think," the goblin ruler said as he surveyed the company.

"Never," Thorin growled. "If you want seed, you'll take it from _me_."

"You expect me to believe _you_ are the babe of the house of Durin?" the large goblin asked with a laugh. "No. Certainly a false king would travel with his kin. The babe is here among you, I'd wager. Now which one is it?"

Kili didn't understand what was happening. He had no idea why this vile creature should ask who the youngest of their line was, but if it would prevent the others from being hurt, he was perfectly willing to surrender himself…except that before he could, Fili pulled forward, calling out to the Great Goblin.

"It's me. I'm the babe. _I'm_ the one you want."

Kili was about to speak up when a sudden kick from Balin silenced him. What was happening? Why was Fili doing this? Why didn't they want him to reveal himself?

"My, my, but you're an eager lad. For some reason, I don't think you're being honest with me. Well, we'll quickly discover the truth of it. Behead the blond one!" the Great Goblin ordered one of his soldiers. Fili was quickly shoved forward onto his knees and the goblin soldier moved in with a wicked-looking blade, ready to sever his head from his body.

Before anyone could stop him, before he could even think about what he was doing, Kili jerked forward with a heart-wrenching cry.

"_NO!_" he shouted, trying to get to his brother, and immediately, the executioner backed off and the Great Goblin laughed.

"So it's _you_, is it? You are kin to blondie here…and you are most certainly younger. So here we have the babe of the house of Durin," he announced to his people.

"Yes. What of it?" he asked as he was pushed forward.

"No, no! Kili, _no!_" Fili shouted, struggling futilely from where he was pinned to the floor.

"No fear at all? You've clearly no idea what's about to happen to you."

"What do you want with me?"

"No! Please! Don't do this! Take me instead!" Fili begged.

"We'll be giving you as a gift along with your king's head. Well…part of you, anyway. One of the most _intimate_ parts of you."

"What…what are you going to do?" Kili asked, truly afraid for the first time since the ordeal had begun.

"We're going to _milk_ you, little Durin. Only this will be a different kind of milking. We'll be milking you for your _semen,_" the goblin said, leering at Kili with a look in his eyes that could not be mistaken.

"W-what? _Why?_" Kili demanded, going pale as he started to lose feeling in his knees. Milk him? For his _seed?_ That…that meant…

"Heheh, don't ask me to fathom the bad blood between the orcs and you Durins. The fact of the matter is that the pale orc will want the seed of the babe, and that's _you._ So nothing personal, pretty thing…though we will certainly enjoy taking the Defiler's tithe. Bring up the potion!" he ordered.

"_NO!_" Fili screamed, howling like a wounded animal, raising chaos for all the shocked silence Kili was providing. "You _can't do this!_ Please! _Take me!_"

"But you aren't the youngest, blondie. It just doesn't work that way," the goblin ruler chastised him. "Bring the babe to me."

Kili struggled only faintly as he was dragged forward. He was just too much in shock to offer up anything else. Torture he could handle, execution even…but _this_…to have his body violated so basely…he didn't know how he would bear it. He struggled a little harder when they began to remove his clothing.

"No," he whispered, his voice nearly gone with horror. He was bare-chested now.

He tried not to look at Fili, for he knew the sight would break him, but in his fear and shock, he just couldn't help himself. He looked to his brother for courage, but found only anguish in his eyes. This was really going to happen. He was really going to be taken like this…in front of _Fili!_ When one of the goblins began to loosen his trousers, the panic seized his heart.

"_NO!_" he screamed, struggling violently, but it did no good. More goblins held him down, stripping him completely naked. Then one seized his hair and slammed his head down, badly disorienting him. The next thing he became aware of was a vile-tasting liquid being poured into his mouth. He tried to fight swallowing it, but a goblin forced his mouth shut and rubbed his throat, forcing the foul stuff down. Once that was done, he was positioned on his knees beside the Great Goblin's throne and bound, rope wound tightly around his wrists and tied to the platform below, leaving him utterly exposed to the company and all the goblins. He could feel his body beginning to tremble…but it wasn't with fear.

"What have you done to him?" Thorin demanded. "What was that brew?"

"This won't be any fun if the little one only comes once or twice. That potion will allow him to release for _hours,_ to produce a great deal more seed…and it will make him…_need_ to be touched," the goblin explained, chuckling all the while.

"Oh, Mahal," Kili whispered in horror, head bowing in shame as he began to understand the feeling beginning in his body. It was lust…horrible, unquenchable, unconquerable _need_…feelings he'd felt only a handful of times, and only for one other dwarf…the dwarf that looked on so helplessly now.

The goblins all backed away from him, leaving a wide circle around him for all to witness what was being done to him…what his body was going through.

It began with beads of sweat breaking out all over his body. His skin became sensitive and tender as his breath came in ever shallower gasps. He was so sensitive, he could feel the lick of the almost non-existent breeze against his skin. He felt his mouth go dry as his lips parted, his gasping becoming all the more obscene. He needed to be touched. He needed it so badly, he didn't _care_ who it was. He just wanted to feel hands pressed against his tender flesh, caressing, stroking, soothing the desperate ache deep in his body. Finally, against his will, his cock began to rise, swelling and reddening with the strength of his need. He could even see tiny drops of pre-cum glistening at the tip. Desperately, he wished he could reclaim even a tiny bit of his modesty by covering himself, but he was bound too tightly to have any hope of moving his hands. He tossed his head from side to side, whimpering plaintively with want.

"Fili…Fili…please…look away," he moaned, feeling his thighs begin to quiver as he looked to his brother, still pinned to the floor. "I don't…want you to see me like this…Urzudel."

"I cannot…Nadadith," he said softly, tears streaming silently down his face. "I failed…I failed to protect you…and I must pay the price by watching you suffer."

"No…Fili…you mustn't," he pleaded, feeling tears prick at his own eyes. He didn't want his precious brother to witness this hideous violation of their bond.

"This is all very moving, but it seems to me the boy is ready to be plucked," the Great Goblin interrupted. "That little jewel is ready to _burst,_" he said, beginning to salivate.

Kili trembled as a group of goblins approached him…both in fear and in want. He whimpered softly when several gnarled, sweaty hands were pressed against his body.

"Oh, Mahal…_oh, Mahal!_" he cried out as one of the hands wrapped around his cock. He came instantly at the hot touch, spilling into a bottle the goblin held up to his full cock. Already, he was releasing much more than he usually did, and his cock was still rock hard when he'd finished spilling. Keeping the bottle positioned at his tip, the goblin continued to stroke him, a twisted, lascivious smile on its face as it worked. Kili spilled five more times just like that, completely filling the bottle. When the goblin pulled it away, though, it continued to stroke him, pulling him toward another orgasm.

"Don't waste even one drop of that," the Great Goblin warned. "Let the next one in."

The goblin didn't back away. It dropped to its knees and closed its mouth over him, sucking on his cock like an infant at the breast. It didn't take but a few more moments for Kili to spill down its throat, a helpless cry escaping his lips.

"You like it, don't you, little Durin," the Great Goblin mocked, hand hovering just over his crotch as he sneered at the young dwarf. Kili felt tears begin to pour down his face as he continued to moan, still desperately needing the feel of hands on his body. "Enjoy a little goblin meat, do you? What must your kin _think_ of you? Such a disgusting little thing."

"Kili, you mustn't listen!" Fili shouted, still struggling faintly with the goblins.

Kili didn't need to hear either voice, though. It didn't matter what any of them said. He already thought himself disgusting…and he hated himself all the more when the next goblin knelt before him and positioned a bottle to catch his spill.

The newest goblin had a little trouble coaxing an orgasm from him, but that changed when one of the goblins who held him began to massage his nipples, drawing a piercing cry from his mouth as the overly sensitive nubs of flesh grew hard beneath the creature's attentive hands. He was spilling right away…spilling even _more._ The nipple stimulation easily drew three more orgasms from him.

"I think it's time for the _real_ fun," the Great Goblin announced. "Let's have someone _take_ the babe. Fuck him until he can't remember his own name!"

A rousing cheer rose from the assembly, drowning out Fili's cries of rage and anguish. Kili was too far gone to care. Let them fuck him. He was defiled already…used and sullied past all redemption. He had no right to look at Fili ever again.

"Unbind him," the goblin ruler ordered. "Let us see how the pretty babe doesn't run. Let us see how he _enjoys_ this."

Kili felt further despair come to his heart as the ropes were loosed from his wrists. He was held up instead by the goblin hands that fondled and squeezed every inch of his body. He couldn't have run anyway. His body shook too violently with the intensity of his multiple orgasms. He felt drained in both body and spirit, but he was still hard, still full…still _needing._ His only response when he felt slicked fingers penetrate his body was a small moan of anguish and pleasure.

As had happened when he'd first been touched, he came almost immediately when the fingers pressed against his prostate. His captors almost didn't catch the seed that came spurting out. They didn't waste too much time on preparation after that. The next thing Kili felt push into his hole was a goblin's hard cock.

Kili screamed at the sensations that coursed through his body as the goblin pounded into him. He was so lost in the intensity of it all that it seemed to him he was in a constant state of orgasm…constantly spilling his seed into their bottles. He lost track of the goblins that entered him, fucked him senseless, while the rest kept their hands on him, touching everywhere, not an inch of him left unmolested…and all the while, they held a bottle to him, harvesting everything his body produced. He couldn't hear Fili's voice anymore. All he could hear was the hissing and chattering of the goblins, and their sounds of pleasure as they had their way with him…and above it all, the Great Goblin's voice…mocking…_humiliating_ him.

"You look lovely like that, precious babe…covered in our seed. I'm almost glad the pale orc won't get to see you like this…it's only for _us_ to see. You…fucked open, dripping…so wanton…our little dwarf _slut,_" the king chortled, applauding when Kili climaxed and his prick finally went limp.

The latest goblin thrust deep inside him, spilling with a victorious snarl. Kili could no longer feel the semen dripping down his thighs when the creature pulled out of him; there was just too much of it. He could feel the stickiness clinging to his body. He'd been pushed past the liquid lust they'd forced down his throat. He was left with only the pain of his ravaged, overused body. And yet…it seemed the goblins weren't yet done with him. Still another buried itself in his body, beginning to fuck him. The goblins continued to hold him up while the rest of them had their play. They were no longer concerned with stimulating him. Now they were just raping him…violating his near dead body.

"He's had enough! Let him go! Please," he heard Fili crying out somewhere in the distance. "You've got what you want! Please! _Please…_"

When the last goblin had finally finished with him, Kili felt his body dropped unceremoniously to the floor. He could barely feel the rough wood beneath him. There was only pain…pain and emptiness.

"Turn the babe to face me," the goblin king ordered. "I want to look at him."

Kili vaguely felt hands on his body again as the goblins shifted him to face their master. One wayward hand found its way to his limp cock, stroking the soft, used up flesh. Kili's vision was beginning to darken around the edges and he was having trouble focusing on the vile creature above him.

"Finally sated, are you, princeling? You must have had a hundred goblins inside you today. Heheh, who would ever want you now…now that you've been a wench for an entire goblin army? _Nobody_, that's who. You will never be clean again, pretty little Durin. You may as well remain here and serve as our _whore_ the rest of your days," he taunted, laughing as he reached for one of the many bottles of Kili's seed, leering at him as he drank the contents down in one gulp. Then he leaned down close to Kili, tongue darting out to taste his skin as he whispered to him, "The others will be tortured and _killed,_ of course, but _you_…I think I'll take you to my bed tonight. You would be absolutely _perfect_ as my bed slave, pretty thing. What do _you_ think, little slut?"

Something inside of Kili _broke_ on hearing these words. He let his head fall back and gave a scream of such utter despair and self-hatred all who heard it felt the hairs at the back of their necks rise.

The Great Goblin laughed to see the effect he had on the young dwarf. Sneering, he looked to the goblins who held Fili pinned.

"Let little blondie go," he ordered, taking a few steps back.

The moment he was free, Fili was on his feet, racing to his brother. He crashed to his knees at Kili's side, quickly gathering him in his arms and cradling him impossibly close.

"Fili…Fili…" he whispered hoarsely, one hand reaching up to tangle in his beautiful golden hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…Azyungal…sorry I didn't protect you," he sobbed quietly as he held him close.

"Fili…Fili…" was all his little brother could manage.

"His clothes," Fili suddenly demanded. "Give him back his clothes."

"And why should we do that?" the goblin ruler returned.

Fili swallowed heavily, hating what he was about to say, but knowing it was the only logic that would convince the foul beast.

"Because then you'll get to take them off again," he said, feeling his heart break all over again when he felt Kili stiffen in his arms and cling just a little tighter to him.

"Well…I can see no fault with _that_ plan. Let the little one gather them up," he said, pointing to Ori.

The youngest of the three brothers looked frightened for a moment, but was ultimately able to gather himself once the goblins had released him. He then traced the platform, gathering up all the pieces of Kili's clothing that had been tossed aside during the ordeal, bringing them all to Fili.

"Kili…can you move at all?" he asked gently.

Kili considered the question several moments before answering. He didn't much _want_ to move, no. He wanted to stay safe in his brother's arms forever. _Could_ he move? With a little help, probably. Slowly, he nodded, weeping quietly as Fili held him.

"All right, come on. We'll get you dressed," he soothed, easing Kili onto his knees and slowly helping him to pull each piece of clothing back on until he was fully dressed. All the while, the goblins jeered at them. Fili pointedly ignored them. His anger would do them no good now. Instead, he kept his focus on his brother, cradling him in his arms and sheltering his battered soul from the world.

"It'll be all right, Kili. It'll be all right," he continued to soothe…but the very next moment, the cavern exploded in white light and everything flew into chaos.

Kili couldn't really walk, so Fili carried him on his back, trusting to the others to defend them as they fought their way out. They got out in one piece, but the ensuing moments were something of a blur for the youngest Durin. The flight from the wargs, Fili shoving him up into a tree, the fire, the collapsing trees…Azog. Kili had never seen him before, but he knew him just the same…the pale orc…the enemy of their family…the one in whose name the goblins' terrible price had been exacted from him. When the fear took his body, he didn't know how he managed to keep his hold of their fast weakening perch. He wasn't even truly aware Thorin was facing the giant orc until his mount had flung him aside like a rag doll.

He was vaguely aware of Fili telling him to keep back, but he didn't listen. He threw himself at his fear and shock the only way he knew how to do anything: head on. He launched himself after his brother and Dwalin, joining them in helping the halfling defend Thorin. A madness had descended upon him. He fought even though his body was racked with pain, for if he did not…if he let up for even one minute…then he would be forced to remember.

Fili had to drag him away when the eagles came to their rescue. When he and his brother were riding securely atop one of the large birds, Kili did something very stupid…something he'd never done in all his life.

He fainted.

XxX

When Kili came to, he found himself slung on his brother's back, being carried through a grassy field. In the distance, he thought he could hear the sound of running water.

"Fili?" he mumbled. "What…where?"

"Good morning, sleepy head," Fili said cheerfully, never once breaking his stride. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," he answered, beginning to feel the aches that seemed to go through his entire body. "Where are we?"

"Heading to a place Gandalf knows of. He wanted to reach it before dark and Thorin didn't want to wake you."

"Thorin…Azog…the eagles…" he muttered stupidly, his memory only just beginning to resurface.

"You passed out during the escape. The eagles set us down on a peak and Gandalf was able to help Thorin. Everything's fine."

"Fili…what happened to me?" he asked. "Was I…injured in the fight?" he pressed, but even as he spoke, the words sounded wrong. The pain _felt_ wrong. These weren't battle wounds he was feeling. "It…hurts. It hurts so bad…Urzudel."

Kili could feel his brother's muscles tense beneath him. "Kili…you don't…remember what happened?"

He remembered the eagles…the trees and the fire…the battle…Azog…Azog…the pale orc…enemy of the sons of Durin…Azog…Defiler…defiled…babe…pain…raped…_seed_…

_The goblins._

"Oh, Mahal," he whispered in horror as his memory came flooding back…his awful memories…bound…naked…forced pleasure…forced open…_violated._

_Please…oh, Mahal, __**please**__…don't let this be real!_

Kili felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably as Fili lowered him from his back, setting him gently on the ground. The rest of the company had come to a halt.

"Kili? Kili, look at me," Fili said firmly as he grasped his shoulders.

"Oh, Mahal…oh, Mahal," he cried over and over again, his voice bordering on hysterical. He could _feel_ them…inside him…their hands on his skin…their eyes raking his bare flesh…their _seed_…clinging to him even now…beneath his clothes…_every inch!_

"_You will never be clean again, pretty little Durin."_

Finally giving in to the panic, Kili threw his head back and screamed, clawing at his arms and chest as if he could tear the soiled flesh away. Fili quickly seized him in his arms, trying to stop him doing further harm to himself.

"Kili, calm down!" he pleaded, desperately trying to be heard over his brother's screams. By the time Fili had him securely pinned, he'd worn his already abused throat raw a second time. All he could manage was a flow of silent tears as Fili held him in his arms.

"Fili…Fili…" he whispered several times, as if pleading with his older brother would somehow make it not true.

"It's all right. It's over now. I'm going to take care of you," he soothed, gently rubbing his back.

"Fili…I can…I can still _feel_ it," he hissed.

Worry in his eyes, Fili glanced up at Thorin. "I know we have somewhere to be, but…could we stop at the river first?"

Thorin nodded, his expression grave as he watched Fili lift Kili into his arms. The company was on the move again after that.

When they reached the river, Fili carried Kili away from the others, up the river to a more secluded spot where the water ran slower. Even though he knew he shouldn't be taking his weapons into the water, he did it anyway, carrying Kili into the water fully dressed. He settled him in the shallows, making sure he was all right before beginning to strip them of their weapons. Once each piece was laid out on the bank, he crouched in front of his brother, hands resting lightly on his knees.

"Kili…we're going to bathe now. Will you be all right if I take your clothes off?"

Slowly, Kili's distant gaze focused in on him, a spark of hope igniting in his dark eyes. "Get clean?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Fili said, his voice gentle.

Offering him a sad smile, Kili nodded, closing his eyes as Fili began to remove his clothing.

Kili's body was still very sticky with the amount of goblin semen still clinging to him. Once they were both naked, Fili was careful to wash every last trace of the vile stuff from his brother's skin and clothing. As he worked, though, he couldn't help but notice Kili rubbing at his own skin, even _after_ he'd finished bathing him.

"Kili? What is it?" he asked as he gently took his lover's hands in his own.

"Can…still feel it," he hissed, struggling briefly against him before collapsing into his arms. "I can…still feel them. He said…I would never be clean again. Fili…what can I do?" he whispered as he clung to him.

"Shh. Sh, sh, sh," Fili shushed him, easing into a sitting position beside him and pulling him into his lap. "You can't believe anything that foul beast said."

"How? How can you look at me? How can you touch me? How can you _hold_ me…after seeing all those goblins take me?"

"That's easy. I can hold you because I love you. I will _always_ love you. Nothing anyone does will ever change the way I love you," he said, kissing the top of his head.

"What must Uncle think of me? A _bitch_ for goblins…"

"He thinks the same thing I do…that he would have given his life to stop it."

"Fili…_why?_ Why was it me?"

"It was…part of the feud…between his forebears and ours…to take the youngest. Balin told me…the Durins preferred the blood of the orcs…but they took the seed. When they…believed Azog to be dead…they didn't think it was going to be an issue anymore, but…basically…it's an act that means…'we can defile your child…and there's nothing you can do to stop it'."

"Well…there wasn't…anything. I was…helpless. All my training…and I was _powerless,_" he hissed, clinging just a little tighter, and Fili cradled him just a little closer. "Fili…dearest brother…will you…will you ever make love to me again?"

"Of course I will…when you're ready," he said firmly, lifting Kili's face up so he might look him in the eye. "It may take some time yet…but I don't want you thinking it's because I think you disgusting in any way. _They_ did it to _you,_ my love. _You_ were the victim. It wasn't your fault."

For a long while, the pair was silent, just holding each other in the stillness of the shallows. Fili was the one to ultimately break the silence.

"Would it help any…if I vow to return one day…when _I _am King under the Mountain? Return and put them all to the sword for what they did to you?"

Kili tried to laugh at this, succeeding only marginally, but it was a laugh nonetheless and they would both take it.

"Maybe," he said, closing his eyes as his head rested against his brother's shoulder. "Right now, I…I just want you to hold me."

"I can do that," Fili returned, pressing several more kisses to the top of his head. As the sun moved through the sky, that was all Fili did…cradle him close, letting him know that he was there…and that he would use every breath in his body to protect him.

XxX


End file.
